


Get over (get under)

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get over (get under)

“Remind me again why I agreed to come here?” Felicity asked Caitlin as they walked up the sidewalk to the frat house.

“Because you can’t let _him_ get to you,” Caitlin replied. “It’s been weeks since you’ve gone out with _anyone_ , Felicity. Even your friends.”

“Well… okay, yeah,” Felicity replied.

“Besides, one of the best ways to get over someone is to get under someone else,” Caitlin said slyly. When Felicity turned to glare at her, Caitlin said, “What? I’m just saying. It can’t hurt.”

“I don’t do one-night stands, Caitlin,” Felicity retorted. “I’m not that kind of girl.”

“And that’s fine, but if you change your mind, there’s plenty of hot boys in that house who wouldn’t mind,” Caitlin said. “Now come on, let’s go and have some fun!”

“Yeah,” Felicity muttered. “Fun.”

She knew Caitlin meant well, trying to get her to go out, but honestly, a frat party? Loud music, lots of people, getting objectified and groped, copious amounts of alcohol – Felicity had gotten all of that and more whenever she picked up her mom from work. She caught herself starting to roll her eyes and stopped – she wasn’t the girl who rolled her eyes at everything she didn’t like anymore.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and practically marched up to the house. She could do this – stay for an hour or two, socialize with people, and leave. Yeah. Definitely. No problem.

The door opened, releasing a blast of air that was heavy with music, the smell of too many bodies packed together, and a whiff of beer, and Felicity had to concentrate on not gagging. How on earth did anyone find this appealing?

Before she could back away, however, Caitlin grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house. As her senses adjusted, Felicity could see that there was actually quite a lot of open space, and her trepidation lessened. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all – she could just find a corner and nurse a cup of – well, something.

Caitlin suddenly let go of her arm, and Felicity turned to see her run towards her boyfriend Ronnie. Not wanting to interrupt their greetings – which usually devolved into almost indecent kissing and groping – Felicity walked over to the table that had drinks and a lot of plastic cups on it.

Once she’d gotten herself a drink, she looked around for somewhere to sit. Although there weren’t any unoccupied chairs, the staircase in the corner of the room was pretty empty, so Felicity went over and sat down.

She wasn’t quite sure how long she’d sat there, but she was startled out of her thoughts when someone abruptly sat down next to her. She turned to look at the person, then jumped a bit in shock at the sight of Oliver Queen sitting next to her, looking unfairly attractive in jeans and blue sweater that brought out his eyes.

Surprisingly, given Felicity’s penchant for babbling, it was Oliver who spoke first. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen,” he said.

“I know who you are,” Felicity replied. “It’d be hard not to, you’re _Oliver Queen_. I mean, your family’s last name is on 3 buildings and 1 library wing, and you’re the quarterback of the football team, and you almost got suspended for peeing on a cop. And I’m not stalking you, despite what it sounds like, because the peeing-on-a-cop thing is online, and if something’s online, I can find it. And I’m babbling, which will end in 3, 2, 1.”

Oliver smirked. “I didn’t catch your name,” he said.

Felicity had honestly intended to ask him to leave, but what came out of her mouth was, “Felicity. Smoak. And, no offense, why on earth are you sitting here?”

“I… I was tired,” Oliver replied. “And I wanted to sit down, and you looked lonely, and you’re very hot. Like a hot librarian, cause of the glasses.”

Felicity leveled an unimpressed look at him. “If that’s your idea of a pick-up line, I’m surprised you ever get laid,” she said.

Oliver drew back a bit, looking startled. “Oh, so you bite, Fe-li-ci-ty Smoak,” he said, drawing out her first name. “I like it.”

Felicity didn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes this time, then turned away from Oliver to scan the room. However, when her eyes landed on the door, she froze, panic rising inside her. What was _he_ doing here?

Felicity couldn’t look away as Cooper walked forward, waiting for him to look around and see her. After a few seconds that seemed to take aeons to pass, Felicity managed to unfreeze herself. She turned back to look at Oliver, who – was that a trace of _concern_ on his face?

Felicity must have had more alcohol than she’d thought, because suddenly she was leaning towards Oliver and pulling him into a kiss, and _oh, okay, I guess_ that’s _why he gets laid_. There were sparks of electricity zinging through her body, starting at her lips, which only increased when Oliver’s lips started moving against hers after a brief hesitation.

Felicity vaguely felt a large, warm hand settle on the back of her head, and another on her upper back. She shifted, moving herself closer to Oliver, her hand moving to clutch one of his shoulders and his bicep. The new position, however, was less comfortable for her legs, so she moved herself so that she was straddling Oliver’s legs, her back to the rest of the room.

Felicity was so lost in the kiss it took Oliver pulling back to make her realize that Cooper was saying her name, probably from behind her. She took in Oliver’s face – his pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed, his lips slightly swollen – as she turned around to face Cooper, who was looking at her with a mixture of emotions – jealousy, anger, disgust, and some others she couldn’t pick out – on his face.

In a blink, his expression cleared. “It’s good to see you, Felicity,” he said, his voice completely neutral.

Felicity sighed. “Cooper, I was _busy_ ,” she said, using the same tone she’d used when she was dismissing him in favor of working on an important project, then turned back to face Oliver and pulled him back into a kiss.

This time, Felicity knew what to expect, so she was able to keep enough presence of mind to be able to break away from Oliver after a few seconds. Well, in theory, that is, because she definitely made out with him for more than a _few_ seconds, but could you blame her? Oliver Queen was a really great kisser – she wanted to savor that as long as she could, and honestly, he didn’t seem to mind.

Finally, despite massive internal protesting, Felicity pulled away, shifting herself back to her original position. Again, Oliver was the first one to speak.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?” he asked.

“That was me panicking because my ex, for some godforsaken reason, showed up here,” Felicity replied. “And I’m sorry for just attacking you like that, I wasn’t – thinking...”

“I’m not really seeing why not thinking is a problem,” Oliver said. “Why don’t we keep on not thinking? Somewhere a little more private?”

Felicity was about to say no, but then stopped herself. She’d said that she wasn’t the type of girl who would have a one-night stand, but that had been part of who she _was_ , and Oliver was a really phenomenal kisser. Besides, hadn’t Caitlin said that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else?

Felicity smiled. “Lead the way,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write or prompt a sequel, let me know in a comment here or [ask me on tumblr ](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
